Mouth of Sauron
Once a man of Númenor, now a nameless Ambassador of the Dark Lord himself, the Mouth of Sauron perverts all with his voice and bends them to the will of Mordor. He also knows Dark Sorcery and uses its power. Being expanded upon by the Edain Team, he gained a second palantir to give justice to his power. Abilities Palantir of Abilities Level 1: Mount/Dismount' '-''' ' The Mouth of Sauron mounts or dismounts his dark horse. '''Level 4: Morgul Sorcery (dismounted only)' - The Mouth of Sauron spews forth dark magic in a small target area that deals heavy single target damage but also spreads to any other units in the target area (at the cost of power). Level 6: Dark Veil' '-''' ' The Mouth of Sauron coats the target friendly building in a dark mist, confusing enemy units. Enemies near the building are stricken with madness and fight against each other. '''Level 10: Evil Eye' - The Mouth of Sauron focuses a powerful ray of evil magic which deals high damage against the target enemy. Palantir of Dark Words Level 3: Word of Delusion - The Mouth of Sauron blinds his enemies with his false words. Temporarily lowers the range and vision of siege and units by 50% (monsters not affected). Level 5: Doubt - The foul words of the Mouth of Sauron cause his enemies' hearts to sink and robs them of strength. Enemies in target area temporarily lose half their speed; cavalry slows down 50% more when trampling. Level 7: Dissent - The Mouth of Sauron breeds discord in the ranks of his enemies. Enemy units in the target area fight each other for a short time. Level 10: Words of Misery - The Mouth of Sauron convinces enemy heroes that they are in a hopeless fight, causing them great misery and badly damaging their morale. Targeted enemy heroes deal half damage for a short time. Upgrades Strategy The Mouth of Sauron is a good hero to obtain once the Necromancer is level 3 since it will level him up and therefore unlock Morgul Sorcery. This ability is great for damaging buildings, killing heroes, or wiping out or severely injuring an enemy battalion (it functions much like Gandalf's Lightning Sword). His Dark Words can maim the capacity of archers, cavalry, infantry and heroes and can also be used in a row (unlike Balin's Runes). His Magic Veil allows him to protect Mordor buildings and give them some form of defense. Finally, his Evil Eye is a great hero killer/finisher. The Mouth of Sauron's mount can also be used in combination with his powers so that his influence is felt across the map. It also allows him to be used with the Ringwraiths as they harass the enemy. Overall, the Mouth of Sauron's main role is to disrupt enemy forces to make it easier for the orcs to do their job, while using his offensive abilities to damage specific targets. Quotes "My Master Sauron The Great bids thee welcome..." "I Have a token I was bidden to show thee..." "Old Greybeard..." "The halfling was dear to thee, was he not?" "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host" "I am the dark lords heir!" Trivia * If you look at him closely, you'll see his mouth never stops moving. Category:Mordor Category:Hero Category:Hero Interferer Category:Unit Interferer Category:Men Category:Mordor Hero Category:Mordor Hero Interferer Category:Mordor Unit Interferer Category:Mount